Imagine
by Simply Vince
Summary: A loner named Vince finds a mysterious ring that release a spirit which makes him happy and smile. The only catch is... she drinks his blood everyday! A romantic comedy with some poetry to add to the ambience.


© Vincent Jeremiah Edwin 2006

_Shots of Vince being alone in college. Eating alone and coming home to an empty house. Then on the way home he accidentally kicks into a ring, He picks it up and brings it home with him. _

_He is in his room which is a mess. There are beer bottles every where and dirty clothes all over the floor. He sits down and looks at the ring. Then he puts it on. Laura suddenly appears on his lap._

Vince: She's… she's cute….

Vince leans in to look at Laura's face, when she suddenly gets up and bite Vince's left arm.

Vince: WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY? GET OFF!! OUCH! GET OFF!!

Laura: Mmm… yummy… delicious! Smile

Vince: Delicious?? What do you think I am? A hamburger?

Laura: I don't like hamburgers. I want only your blood.

Vince: You're really crazy. What are you doing in my room??

Laura: You released me from the ring.

Vince: What the hell are you talking about?

Laura: The ring. You let me out. I'm freeeeeee…..

Vince: You're crazy that's what you are.

Laura: You don't believe me?

_Laura spreads her wings._

Vince: Oh my god. You're a demon!

Laura: Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady!

Vince: Put the wings away. Put them away… I believe you now.

Laura: Why?

Vince: What do you mean why! It's scary! Put it away!

Laura: Say please.

Vince: What?

Laura: Say PLEASE!

Vince: Please.

Laura: I can't hear youuuuuuuuuu giggle

Vince: PLEASE!

Laura: Okay… since you asked so nicely

_Wings disappear._

Vince: Look. I don't care what you are. Tomorrow morning. First thing. You're out of here. I can't let you out now because my mom will kill me having a girl over at this time.

Laura: I can't leave you. I need your blood.

Vince: Don't talk to me like I'm some kinda staple diet! Tomorrow morning! Out!

Laura: But…

Vince: No buts... no ifs…. Out! I'm going to sleep now… so don't do anything weird!

Laura: Weird?

Vince: No biting… no killing… no demon stuff… DEFINITELY NO BITING!

Laura: I already ate. I'm not hungry any more.

Vince: I'm NOT YOUR DAMN FOOD! Look at my poor arm.

Laura: Gosh… your rooms a mess. There's no space on the floor to sit even.

Vince: You aren't even listening to me. Good night.

**Act Two**

_Laura is leaning close to Vince's face. Vince wakes up to find Laura staring at him._

Vince: What! What are you doing? Are you trying to scare me to death!

Laura: You were talking in your sleep. I just wanted to hear what you were saying.

Vince: That's none of your business.

Laura: I heard it any way sticks tongue out

Vince: Shit! I'm late for class. I'm going now. When I come back I don't want to see you here. Disappear or something demon like.

Laura: Hey! Stop calling me a demon!

Vince: Whatever.

Laura: Can you feed me first? I'm really hungry.

Vince: I'M NOT YOUR DAMN FOOD!

_Door slams._

_Later. Vince comes back to find his room completely cleaned up. Everything is stacked neatly and the bed has been made. But he sees Laura lying unconscious on the floor. She looks pale and her lips are parched._

Vince: Hey you! This is no time to sleep! Wake up! I thought I told you to go.

Laura: Can't…. move…. Too hungry…

Vince: Why did you clean my room?

Laura: Because it was making you sad. It was just like your mind. A mess.

Vince: …. What's wrong with you? Talk to me.

Laura: I'm dying. I need to feed.

_Vince stares at Laura and looks around the room. _

Vince: Just this once then. Wait here.

_Vince returns with a razor and cuts himself on his arm._

Vince: Drink already. Before I change my mind.

_Laura drinks. Color returns to her face._

Laura: Oh my god. You cut yourself. Does it hurt?

Vince: You bite half my arm off last night and now you're worried about a small cut. You're really crazy.

Laura: But you cut yourself.

_Laura touches Vince's arm but Vince pulls away._

Vince: I do it all the time. Don't worry about it.

Laura: But why?

Vince: Why didn't you leave like I told you to?

Laura: I can't. You have the ring.

Vince: Here. Take it. Go where you want.

Laura: I can't touch the ring. It'll send me back.

Vince: Back to where?

Laura: Hell. Please. I don't want to go back there. It's awful. It's beyond awful.

Vince: Did you do something wrong?

Laura: I was born there. Please don't send me back. teary

Vince: What am I gonna do with you then? You can't stay here. My mom will kill me if she sees you.

Laura: Only you can see me. Only you have the ring.

_Vince looks at Laura and shakes his head_

Vince: I have to think about this. But mean while. You can stay.

Laura: Yay!!

_Laura jumps and hugs Vince_

_Vince looks shocked then slowly smiles_

_Door opens and Vince comes in_

Vince: I'm home

Laura: Who's this?

Vince: What are you doing going through my stuff?

Laura: I was bored. You were gone so long. So who is this?

Vince: That's my ex girlfriend. Put it away.

Laura: What's a girlfriend?

Vince: A special girl to you. Now put it away.

Laura: Why isn't she special to you any more?

_Flash back_

Shirley: I can't take the mood swings any more. I never know what's going on in your mind. It's over Vince. I'm sorry.

_Shirley walks away leaving Vince alone._

Vince: She didn't like my blood.

Laura: I love your blood! I'll be your girlfriend!

Vince: You're not my type. Hell. You're not even my species. What's wrong?

Laura: Please don't say that word. It scares me.

Vince: I'm sorry. But you really shouldn't have gone through my stuff.

Laura: It was just lying there anyway.

_Laura stares at Vince_

Vince: Don't look at me like that. You make me feel like a sheep and you're a wolf. You're hungry aren't you?

Laura: I could use a snack.

Vince: What do you think I am… a potato chip? Shesh. Wait here.

Laura: Don't cut yourself. It hurts.

Vince: Your massive teeth hurt more. Anyway you're not in the position to be fussy.

_Vince cuts himself and Laura feeds_

_Vince opens the door to find Laura looking at his computer_

Vince: Hey, What you doing.

Laura: You write.

Vince: What did I tell you about going through my stuff?

Laura: It's really good. You should write more.

Vince: that's none of you business.

Laura: Are these love poems?

Vince: I guess they are.

Laura: Write me a poem!

Vince: Why would I write a love poem for a demon that munches on my hand everyday?

Laura: That's mean!

Vince: I'm a mean person.

Laura: Oh and I found something interesting. Lots of grunting humans.

Vince: You went through my porn stash????

Laura: Terrible stuff. I deleted it. You won't need it any more.

Vince: THAT WAS ONE GIG OF GOOD PORN! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO DOWNLOAD?? What's wrong with you!!

_Laura laughs_

Vince: You're crazy.

Vince: Say. What should I call you? You've been here for 3 days. I don't even know your name.

Laura: I can't tell you my name. I'd die.

Vince: Well I have to call you SOMETHING. Let's see. How about demons spawn?

Laura: OI!

Vince: Monster? Arm muncher? Hells spawn?

Laura: I don't like those names. You're being mean again.

Vince: I'll call you Hickey. Since that's what you give.

Laura: Hickey sounds okay I guess. But just okay. Hickey will do

_Vince walks into the room_

Vince: I'm back!

Laura: Great! I cooked for you!

Vince: Really? It's been a while since anyone cooked for me. What did you cook?

Laura: Instant noodles. Look! Look!

Vince: Hickey…. Where's the soup?

Laura: Don't be so fussy! Eat already. Before I bite you.

Vince: You're gonna bite me any way. Eat this? Double punishment! No thanks!

_Laura turns away. Vince touches her shoulder._

Vince: What's wrong?

Laura: I took really long to cook that.

Vince: I can tell. All the soup went poof!

Laura: Fine. Don't eat it then.

Vince: I didn't say I wasn't going to eat it.

_Vince gingerly eats the noodles_

_Laura smiles_

Vince: Not only are you crazy.. you're an awful cook!

Laura: Shuttup and eat!

_Laura finds Vince looking at a photo album_

Laura: What are you looking at Vince?

Vince: Nothing.

Laura: You sound sad. Tell me what you're looking at.

Vince: My photo's with my dad.

Laura: Where is he?

Vince: He left.

Laura: Left?

Vince: Yea. Left. Last year.

Laura: Why?

Vince: He found someone else. Someone with better blood.

Laura: Is that why you're always sad?

Vince: I'm not sad. I'm fine.

Laura: You can tell me you know.

Vince: These are pictures of my friends.

Laura: You never talk about your friends.

Vince: That because I don't have them any more.

Laura: Why?

Vince: You can't trust anyone Hickey. They'll let you down. Betray you. Hurt you. It's better being alone.

_Laura hugs Vince from behind_

Laura: I won't leave you alone.

Vince: You're crazy. Of course you won't leave me. I'm your breakfast, lunch and dinner.

_Vince smiles_

_Vince appears with a gift in his hand_

Vince: I bought you something.

Laura: A present? Yay!

Vince: There you go.

_Laura unwraps a hair pin._

Laura: Thanks Vince… it's beautiful. I've never gotten a present before.

Vince: That's for making me smile yesterday.

Laura: I make you smile all the time. I want more presents!

Vince: Don't push your luck!

_Vince tickles Laura_

Laura: I'll make you a present too.

Vince: you don't have to Hickey. Its okay

Laura: But I want to.

Vince: If you like…

_Laura is sitting on Vince's lap_

Laura: Here you go Vince.

Vince: What is it?

Laura: Read it.

Vince: You wrote it. You read it.

**The one **

If I can't be,  
your burning sun;  
if I can't be  
that special one,

then I'll be the wind,  
that soothes your soul.  
The calm in the air,  
that keeps you whole.

I'll be the warmth,  
that fills the empty space.  
The whisper that puts  
smiles on your face.

I'll be the gentle breeze  
that dries your tears.  
The cleansing air,  
that clears your fears.

I'll be the soft echo,  
of your tinkling laughter.  
The calm before the storm,  
and your strength after.

If you ever feel,  
no one's there to care.  
Close your eyes.  
The wind is always there

Vince: You wrote this? It's beautiful. Thank you so much

_Vince hugs Laura and kisses her cheek._

Vince: Thank you. But why is it all in red?

Laura: Oh… I wrote it using the blood I got from you this morning.

Vince: WHAT! Treat my blood with more respect! That's the least you can do! You crazy demon!

Laura: I'm not a demon. It's not my fault you have no pens lying around!

Vince: You're a sweet demon though. So I'll let you off the hook. Just this time!

_Vince comes into the room with a puppy_

Vince: I bough you something to keep you company while I'm at college.

Laura: A present!!!!!!! YAY! I made you smile huh!

Vince: Here you go...

_Vince hands Laura a puppy_

Laura: Oh my god. SHE'S SO CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee

Vince: She suits you then.

Laura: A compliment? No evil demon comments? No monster attacks? Could it be you're falling for me Mr. Vincent?

Vince: Bah. Who would fall for a blood sucker like you?

Laura: She's adorable. I'll call her baby. Cause she looks just like a baby!

Vince: She IS a baby. She's only a few months old. Take good care of her.

_Laura is lying on Vince's lap._

Laura: Read me another story you wrote.

Vince: I've read them all to you Hickey.

Laura: Read them again. I like listening to your voice.

Vince: You're crazy

Laura: You have a nice voice.

Vince: You're just saying that because you're getting hungry.

Laura: No I'm not!

Vince: Hahah

Laura: Vince. Are you still lonely?

Vince: Not when I'm with you.

Laura: Do you still miss her.

Vince: I don't know. I don't really think about her when I'm with you.

Laura: Do you think about me?

Vince: All the time.

Laura: So… Am I your girlfriend now?

Vince: Haha… Does it mean that much to you?

Laura: Yes.

_Vince is quiet_

_Vince kisses Laura_

Vince: Does that answer your question

Laura: Yes it does! You're a perv!

_Laura runs away laughing and Vince chases after her_

_Vince is sitting at the computer table looking at the ring_

Vince: This ring. It'll send you back to hell?

Laura: Yes. You're not thinking of doing that are you?

Vince: Wait here.

_Vince comes back with a hammer and smashes the ring_

Vince: You're with me now. Now and always. I won't let you go.

Laura: I won't go any where. But…

Vince: But what?

Laura: Never mind. It's not important.

_Laura quietly hugs Vince_

_Hickey and Vince are sitting on the bed holding hands and talking when suddenly someone barges into the room. _

Vince: What do you want?

Mom: You need help Vince. I'm bringing you to see a doctor.

Vince: Help? What do you mean?

Mom: Please don't struggle. It'll only make things worse.

Vince: I'm fine. I don't need any help. I don't need a damn doctor.

Mom: You're losing weight. You're not sleeping. You're talking to yourself. Worse still, look at all those cuts on your arm. Please don't break my heart.

_The cuts on Vince's arms are shown_

_Two men come into the room with a strait jacket._

Vince: What are you doing Let me GO! I'm FINE I TELL YOU. LET GO!

_Vince is in a strait jacket and cursing and struggling tremendously_

_Laura touches his shoulder and he calms down._

Laura: Go with them. It'll be okay.

_.Vince stops struggling and they lead him away_

_In the asylum Vince is still in a straight jacket_

_Laura appears looking pale with parched lips_

Vince: Hickey! Are you okay? I can't feed you. My hands are tied.

Laura: I'm fine. I just came to say goodbye.

Vince: Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye? Where are you doing?

Laura: Some place far away. You smashed the ring. I can't go back there now. And I can't feed.

Vince: Just bite me.

Laura: I won't do that. You're okay now. They'll let you out soon. Just be patient okay?

_Laura stumbles_

Vince: Hickey! Are you okay? Just feed. It's okay.

Laura: If I do that they'll keep you here forever. Its better this way. You should have a normal life Vince. I love you.

_Laura starts to disappear_

_The name Laura appears on the straight jacket._

_Laura's voice can be heard._

Laura: That's my name. I love you Vince.

Vince: You'll die… what are you doing? Noooooo…..

_Laura kisses Vince's cheek. Then her hand touches Vince's cheek. Then fades away._

Vince: NOO!! LAURA!!! HICKEY!!! LAURAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa… Nooooooooo!

Credits Roll.

**I'd Give It All****  
**  
Pure white  
Bliss in sound and sight  
Pure bliss  
Through the lonely night

Pure, oh so pure  
My feelings for you  
Nothing else has ever  
Ever been this true

I'd give up forever  
to touch you  
To love and  
to hold you too

Eternity and forever  
I'd give it all  
I'd give it all  
to hear you call

The soft of your lips  
the gentle of your fingers  
The touch that still  
softly lingers

When you left  
there was nothing left  
Alone again  
alone and bereft

You came and you went  
too fast  
too good  
It just didn't last

I told myself  
I wanted you forever  
now I'll see you  
never... never

I'll never feel again

This wonderful

You're crazy

Crazy beautiful


End file.
